Sea Salt Dreams
by WildArm
Summary: A novelized version of Xion and Roxas' last conversation. Takes place towards the end of 358/2 Days. "How did she know my name? Did we know each other? Why was she hurt? And why wasn't I there to stop it from happening? I…was there…wasn't I? I don't seem to remember so well anymore." Please Read and Review. One-shot. COMPLETE!


Sea Salt Dreams

Written by: WildArm

_"A single rose can be my garden…a single friend, my world."_ - Leo Buscaglia

I remember my head pounding, like a hammer just finished banging into my skull repeatedly. My eyes closed, the darkness settling, I saw a small glimmer of light seep through. When I opened my eyes to the light, I saw her…the girl. She had short black hair and deep blue eyes, swimming in an ocean of sorrow. She looked pained, a dark aura surrounding her form.

_Who was she?_

I squinted my eyes, looking at the girl closely, studying her slender face, hoping that I would have an idea. "Who are you…again?" I asked, watching as she fell to her knees. Sluggish, my legs made of lead, I walked over to her, the throbbing in my head subsiding slightly. "It's weird," I said, shaking my head. "I feel like I'm forgetting something really important."

When I reached the girl, she looked up at me, closed her eyes, and smiled. It was a painful smile, one filled with regret and sorrow…but also one filled with hope and relief.

I watched as she could no longer hold herself up, her head and shoulders dipping slightly, her body slouching as she came crashing down. I dropped to my knees immediately, catching her before she met the hard stone pavement. Cradling her head softly, tilting it upwards to look at me, she smiled that same painful smile.

"You'll be…better off now…Roxas," she said, her breath shallow, her eyes closing for longer periods of time with each passing moment.

_How did she know my name? Did we know each other? Why was she hurt? And why wasn't I there to stop it from happening? I…was there…wasn't I? I don't seem to remember so well anymore._

_Who was she?_

Tiny shards of light protruded from her form, floating in front of me before they ascended to the heavens. I took a quick glance around, noticing that she and I were the only two in that vicinity. I swallowed hard. "Am I…the one who did this to you?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "It was my choice…to go away now."

_Go away? Where? Why? Were you running from something? Or someone?_

_Who was she?_

"Better that, than to do nothing…and let Xemnas have his way," she continued. "I belong with Sora. And now, I am going back…to be with him."

_Sora? Who's that, anyway? And why did you need to go back to be with him so badly? I…don't understand why this happened to you… Can you please explain it to me…? Can anyone…? Please…?_

The pain in my head completely passing, I continued to hold the girl as her breathing became shallower. "Roxas," she swallowed, "I need you…to do me a favor." She pointed up to the sky-at the beige, heart-shaped moon above-and then placed her hand upon mine. "All those hearts that I've captured…Kingdom Hearts… Set them free."

"Kingdom Hearts?" I asked, looking up. "Free them?"

_Free them? From what?_

I remember my eyes widened then, looking down at the girl's feet. They began to crystallize. The crystals moved up her body like a plague, the shiny, deformed florescent nearly blinding me. I could feel how cold it was just by looking at it. I wondered…did she feel the cold to? Did she feel anything?

_Was she dying? Did she die?_

_Who was she?_

"It's too late…for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts. You can't."

I could feel my eyes getting glassy, still unsure as to why this girl was dying in my arms. She _was_ dying…right?

"Goodbye, Roxas," she said, smiling. "See you again. I'm glad…I got to meet you. Oh, and of course, Axel, too. You're both my best friends."

_She knew Axel, too? "Best friends"? We're best friends? The three of us? Why couldn't I remember anything?_

Her breathing coming to a halt, she took her delicate hand from mine and cupped my cheek, stroking it ever softly. She smiled once more, her eyes locking with mine. I was so unsure…so unsure who she was, why this was happening to her, and why I couldn't stop it. "Never forget," she said, nodding. "That's the truth."

And then, there, as her hand fell from my face, I remembered. I snatched her hand midair, squeezed as hard as I could squeeze, and called out her name, disbelieving that she was going to fade.

"No! Xion… Who else will I have ice cream with?"

The taste of something bitter, something sweet, fell on my pallet. Sea salt treats on a stick, something with the painted word "Winner", Axel, with his wild red hair, and the girl who had her eyes closed…Xion.

_Was this a dream made of sea salts? Something bitter, something sweet? An end…but also a beginning?_

Her hand dissolved in mine, the crystals now forming her upper body and face. In an instant it was over, Xion disappearing into shards that flew upward. I watched as the last of the shards dissipated, the memory of the smiling girl still fresh in my mind. What remained after was a single thalassa shell.

_My friend… My best friend…gone._

"Xion…" I reflected, my sea salt dreams shattering, tears falling down my cheek towards my chin.

_There was a girl, once. I don't remember her name…but I do remember that I miss her…_

_Who was she?_

_{break}_

Author's Note: I hope you all liked the fic. I really wanted to write a little novelized retelling of Xion's death scene in 358/2 days and Roxas' thoughts during and after the ordeal, as he sadly begins to forget her once she fades. Please be sure to read and review to let me know what you thought and thank you for taking the time to read this; it means a lot. God Bless.

- Wild


End file.
